When He Asks You Out
by becomeafan
Summary: How would you react when your crush asks you out on a date?


I do not own Bleach.

* * *

 _Am I... am I dreaming?_

She stared at him as if he was crazy. Momo felt like vomiting the delicious Okonomiyakis she ate a few hours ago as she tried to digest the words he unapologetically spewed out to her. Is this guy for real?

She didn't really expect anything to happen to tonight. Except to get a bit tipsy and let loose for a bit in hopes of forgetting her horrible day in the office. But, life seemed to be in a pretty damn good mood to let this miracle happen to her. Or maybe she was just already drunk and hallucinating things. _Yeahp. That's seems more plausible._

Let us establish his existence first.

Hesitantly, she reached forward to gently pat his arm to make sure he was real. She felt his biceps flex a bit from shock. _God, he must think I'm a complete psycho._

Gulping, she retracted her hand and saw him watching her with amusement dancing in his beautiful teal eyes. Okay. So is real. Damn those muscles are completely real! _He must go to the gym every single day cause I mean, look the man! He's like photoshoped or something._

"You okay?" he asked smiling.

Looking straight into his eyes, she threw his question back at him, "Are YOU okay?"

Chuckling, he took a swig of his beer and replied, "Yeah, pretty sure I am."

Releasing a shaky breath, Momo quietly excused herself to the bathroom and clumsily got off the bar stool. She barely heard Toushiro asking her if she was going to be alright going by herself.

Bursting the bathroom door open, she quickly grabbed hold of the nearest sink and tried to get her thoughts in order.

 _HE just asked me out. He JUST asked me out. He just ASKED me out. He just asked ME. OUT._

After splashing some cold water on her face, she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She wore no make-up, her hair was in an unattractive messy bun with some baby hairs looking some haywires, and her shirt bearing an embarrassing brown stain from her early dinner. If she had known that she a sexgod would be asking her out tonight, she would have worn something better! _Like a freakin' ball gown or something._ She could have at least tried to put some concealer on, done her brows, and applied a bit of lipstick.

But no.

Nobody informed her that Toushiro-freaking-hot-sex-on-legs-super-smart-Hitsugaya would be hitting on her tonight!

She sighed. Life can be really good at times but can also be a bitch.

After patting her face dry with some tissue paper, she attempted to fix her disastrous hair and clean off the stain off her shirt. A few failed attempts later, she decided to just go back out there and face him.

Well, he already asked her out so that must mean he couldn't care less right?

Plus, since he has already seen her in her worst, she wouldn't be too conscious around him anymore.

Insecurities be damned.

She ate her words immediately.

 _Holy crap._ One look at him and she was just blown-away. _This man is so freakin' gorgeous what could he possibly want in me?_

An unwarranted thought clicked in her head.

Going back to her seat, she looked at him with her chin up and asked, "You're betting on me aren't you?"

White brows furrowed, "Excuse me?"

Now he was the one looking at her as if she was a lunatic.

Well, two can play at this game mister-hot-shot.

"Oh, you know exactly what I'm talking about. You had a bet with your douchey friends to see if you can make a girl like me say yes to you and give you my number on top of agreeing to sleep with you tonight!" Momo said in one breath, with her pointing an accusing finger at him.

Toushiro stared at her for a moment before breaking into a laughter.

"What the hell is so funny?" Momo asked, annoyed.

Clearing his throat, he let out a chuckle before taking her raised hand and said, "Where the fuck did you get that idea? Let me guess, you're a fan of those romantic comedies aren't you?"

Pulling her hand away, she replied, "Just admit it. You're just pulling my leg."

"I'm not," he quickly replied, "I seriously like you."

Her mouth dropped with the sincerity in his tone. Surely he's joking. _He must be drunk._

"Are you drunk?" she voiced out.

Snickering, he said, "Far from it."

"Then why..." she whispered.

"Because I like you. I think I've said that thrice now," he smiled.

"Yeah, but... why?" Momo continued asking.

Taking another swig of his beer, he answered, "Well, for starters, I think you're really adorable."

She blushed. _He thinks I'm... adorable?_

Reaching out to tuck a piece of loose hair in her ear, Toushiro continued, "I also happen to think that you are an amazing person. I saw you help Omaeda a couple of times even though he can be such a pain in the ass."

She blushed even more. Momo never thought he sees her in the office much less notices her interaction with the other employees. Omaeda was actually the reason why she was such an in a bad mood today. The buffon had the audacity to shout at her simply because he couldn't get the printer to work. Kira and Renji was quick on their feet though and almost beat the crap of out him if it wasn't for his boss Soifon dragging him away and giving him an earful in her office.

Anyway, off topic.

"You... you actually notice me," she said shyly.

Smirking, he replied, "I have for a really long time now."

Shocked by this sudden confession, she slowly nodded at him then turned her body towards the bar. She still could not believe this was happening. One of the hottest man in the company- _and most probably the whole region_ \- has liked her for a long time.

 _Oh, Buddha, slap me! Or better yet, don't let me wake up from this wonderful dream!_

"...Momo?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked at him, "What?"

Damn, he is hotter up close.

"I was asking if you wanted to get dinner tomorrow, after work. I'll drop you off afterwards," he asked, his eyes looking at her expectantly.

Speechless, she just nodded her head.

He smiled.

 _Oh, God. I could live off seeing him smile at me for the rest of my life._

"Cool. So, do you have a ride home?"

She shook her head in response.

"I'll drive you home then. That okay?"

She nodded.

Chuckling, he helped her off the chair and guided her through the jam-packed bar.

Once they got to her street, he pulled over in front her apartment. Silence ensued.

"So," Toushiro started, "call you tonight?"

Startled, she turned her head to him and replied, "Y-Yeah, sure. Let me give you my-"

"Already have it," he cut her off. Surprised, she asked, "What was that?"

Running his hands through his hair, he said, "I asked Renji for your number a few days ago. I was gonna ask you out for lunch but, guess I chickened out in the last minute."

Dumbfounded, Momo asked, "Y-You mean you... have b-been wanting to ask m-me on a... d-date?"

Smiling boyishly, he replied, "Yeah."

Leaning back on the cool leather seat, she let out a breath, "Wow."

Grinning, he said, "I know."

Momo looked at him before bursting into laughter, he chuckled.

"This is like, the weirdest and most exciting thing that ever happened to me!"

"Oh yeah?" Toushiro smiled.

"I like you too, hotness," she smiled back.

* * *

Author's Note: This one-shot was inspired by a Buzzfeed video I saw entitled "When You Think He's Out Of Your League". I thought it was really funny so I wrote about it. Hope you enjoy! Ichigo's one-shot coming soon! *Fingers crossed*


End file.
